


Home of the Starks

by What_They_Call_Me



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All of Starks Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Iron Dad, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Stark Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, literally all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_They_Call_Me/pseuds/What_They_Call_Me
Summary: This is a series of one shots that are all connected, but don't need to be read in order that take place in a universe in which Tony survived the Snap. It revolves around the fact that Tony has four children who love him and and a wife who is always exesperated with their shenninigans.





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> First One shot is Tony waking up to his new normal

Tony Stark didn’t know what he was expecting after the snap. He thought that he would die, he just assumed that he would die, and he would die happily knowing that his family was safe. That his Peter, his Harley were back and alive, and his Morgan and Nebula would get to live in a universe without the tyrant Thanos looming over their shoulders.

Tony definitely didn’t think the afterlife would be this uncomfortable, or for it to be so painful. And the afterlife came with a periodic beeping noise.

When Tony finally opened his eyes he realised he wasn’t in the afterlife. He was in fact in a large hospital room with five other people, all in various stages of sleep.

Pepper, his beautiful strong Pepper, was laying with her head on his hand. She looked tense, he could tell by the muscles in her shoulders, and even though he couldn’t see her face, he knew it was covered in tear stains.

In the corner his two sons were asleep on either of Nebula’s shoulders. Nebula was drifting, clearly not quite awake, but she had a protective hand around both boys, and looked poised to harm anyone who would hurt them. Tony smiled weakly, because he had known, that if Nebula met the boys she would love them.

“Daddy?” Morgan asked, she was sitting on the ridiculously small hospital bed with him. She was sitting where his arm (holy shit his arm!) should have been. Her big brown eyes were filled with watery tears and she was clinging to his shirt tightly. As if she was worried that if she let go he would disappear.

“Hey baby.” Tony whispered, careful not to wake the others.

He reached out to touch her with his hand, only to remember that it wasn’t attached to him anymore. And if he were alone, not surrounded by the people he almost gave up the world for, maybe he would have cried or screamed. But Tony’s arm was a small price for his family.

And then Morgan began to cry.

It was heartbreaking to see, he hated how her small face contorted into a scowl. The little girl’s wails woke everyone in the room.

Nebula was the first to stand, poised and ready for an attack. She looked at Morgan, assesing her for injuries that she didn’t even notice that Tony was awake. But Pepper, who was so attuned to her child’s cries that her head had snapped up the instant she heard it, did see Tony’s alert eyes.

“Oh my god.” Pepper whispered, as if it was shocking herself to say the words. “Oh my god.”

And Pepper threw herself around Tony, and it hurt, it really hurt, but he didn’t complain.

Nebula finally began to understand what was happening lowered her fists and looked at Pepper, Tony and Morgan with something that almost looked like a smile. 

Peter and Harley were scrambling up as well, they stood behind Nebula unsure of whether to approach. Tony could see it in their eyes, they didn’t want to intrude on the Stark family reunion, but they wanted to be with Tony as well. And Tony, he wanted to hold onto his sons. Because all of them, together, were his family, and he almost died for them.

“What are you three waiting for?” Tony asked over Pepper’s head, “I saved the world and I don’t even get a hug for my troubles?”

And just like that Peter went to Tony’s side, Peter still looked so young and innocent, even though he watched his mentor die in his arms. And Peter buried his head into Tony’s shoulder. Harley followed moments after.

Nebula took longer to convince, she didn’t want to touch the family, but Tony waved her over, and she sighed rolling her eyes. 

When they finally had enough hugging everyone pulled a chair around Tony’s hospital bed, expect Morgan who stayed firmly rooted in her spot beside her father. Tony couldn’t say he was displeased by her closeness, but he was sore.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter started his voice quivering.

“Uh-uh kid, you called me Tony. No take backs now.” Tony said, trying to keep a jovial attitude. He felt Pepper squeeze his hand, she understood what it meant to put on a brave face.

“Tony.” Peter said slowly, testing the word out, and it sounded different on his tongue, but it sounded right, “Tony, we thought we lost you.”

And then Peter was crying, and Harley placed two awkward pats on the shoulder. And coming from a kid like Harley, that was something impressive, especially since the pair didn’t even know each other before this all started. They had bonded over their mutual fear and love for Tony, and he thought it was sweet. 

“Yeah Old Man.” Harley said with a false bravado, “You’re not allowed to do that to us again.”

Morgan nodded in agreement.

“Alright.” Tony smiled “I promise. Never Again.”

Later that day Happy came by, he forced all of the kids to go with him to get food and hot chocolate. Pepper stayed by Tony’s side, she didn’t let go of his flesh hand, and Tony was thankful, because she was a rock, a grounding presence, and he needed her. Tony may have been Iron Man, but Pepper was his hero.

“You were out for three days Tony. Three days. I’ve never been so scared in my entire life. Even when you were floating in space and I wasn’t sure I would see you again. This was so much worse.” Pepper was talking to fast, her eyes were tearing up.

“Hey, hey, hey no. Don’t cry.” Tony reached out with his hand, and then realised again it wasn’t there, “Shit!” 

“What?” Pepper asked, suddenly in full Pepper-mode, “Does something hurt? Do I need to call the doctors? Are-”

“No, Pep, it’s okay. I am so hoped on pain killers I don’t think I know what pain is anymore.” Which was true, Tony didn’t know how the doctors had made it so his whole body was numb but his mind was clear, but he was thankful for it. “I just- the whole one arm thing will take a little getting used to.”

And Pepper stared at his one arm. She looked so sad, “Probably not, Harley and Nebula are already making specs for a new arm, and Peter keeps saying you are going to be way cooler than the winter soldier.”

“I will won’t I? Barnes can kiss my ass” Tony muttered happily.

“Yeah he will.” Pepper agreed, it was a soft agreement, one she usually used on Morgan, but Tony didn’t care.

He was staring to get tired, which was stupid, because he hadn’t done anything in days, and today he had just been lying around. Still Tony wanted to rest, he felt his eyes drooping.

“Sleep now. When you wake up we will all be here. And we have a lot to talk about.”


	2. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan, Harley and Peter have school.

Tony’s shoulder hurt when it rained. It was a throbbing ache that came hours before the storm clouds rolled in and stayed hours after they left. He tried his best not to let it bother him, because he had more important things to deal with. He needed to get Morgan ready for her first day of Kindergarten, the girl had been unwilling to leave Tony’s side since being released from the hospital, he needed to file official adoption paperwork because Harley and Peter both needed to be taken in. And he needed to explain to Nebula that she was a loved and important member of the family they had collected.

So that morning when Tony woke with an ache in his arm, right above where the metal connected to the flesh, he just groaned and told his body not to be like this. Pepper was already awake, and she could hear her in the kitchen making something for breakfast. So he took a little extra time to get out of bed.

Tony didn’t have any secrets from his wife, but if he could spare her from the knowledge of his aching shoulder he would. Because Pepper is already so worried about him, it has been a hassle to convince her to go back to work. So for his family Tony would mask the pain.

Tony threw on some clothes and padded into the kitchen, they had moved back to New York, so that Morgan could go to a nice and fancy Kindergarten, Peter could finish High School, and Harley would join him. The SI tower was a nice place to consider home, he thought.

“Hey honey.” Pepper said flipping a pancake. Peter and Nebula were both awake, Nebula had a mug of coffee between her hands, and Peter was watching the pancake making processes with hungry eyes.

“Hello my sweet Pepper, light of my life. Moon to my stars. Apple of my eye.” Tony smiled pecking her on the cheek before grabbing a mug of coffee. “My dearest love, why aren’t you at work?”

It had been an ongoing argument, Pepper didn’t want to return to work until Tony did. But Tony was tired, not only of being an Avenger, but of being a billionaire. He just wanted to retire and be a good husband and an amazing father.

But Pepper loved her job, even though it was fast paced and stress inducing, she loved it. And Tony felt guilty for taking it away from her.

They had compromised and agreed that Pepper would go back to work when Morgan officially entered Kindergarten. And today was the day that she would. Yet Pepper was in the kitchen, cooking.

“I am going, right after I drop our kids off at school. First day of the new year.” Pepper smiled.

And Tony smiled too, he liked it when she said that. Their kids.

Tony didn’t know what he did to deserve Pepper, but he thanks the cosmos everyday for the woman who just lets him bring home children and invites them fully into her heart. 

Peter is looking sheepishly down at his empty plate, his blush turning his entire face red. It was cute.

“And you eldest child?” Tony turned to Nebula, “What are you going to do on your first day without the little brats running around.”

Nebula blinked, she always did so when she was treated like a part of the family, she isn’t used to that. She is used to being used and exploited, taken apart and put back together, and it makes Tony want to go back and kill Thanos all over again.

“Actually,” Nebula started her voice soft, “I have discovered online college. There is a class today that I want to sign up for.”

“Good for you!” Peter smiled, putting an arm around Nebula’s shoulder. It was awkward because they were both sitting in stools, but it felt like he was hugging her. Nebula, to her credit, did little more than roll her eyes before taking another long sip of her coffee.

“Seriously Nebs, we’re proud of you. I’m glad you are embracing Earth culture.” Tony said, and Nebula shifted in her seat. 

Tony could see she was uncomfortable, she isn’t used to praise or affection. So he changed the subject fluidly, “Where are the other two little demons. They’re going to be late.”

And right on cue Morgan raced into the kitchen, she was wearing a hot pink dress with light up sneakers. She immediately made it to Tony’s feet, and Tony, knowing what he was required as a father to do, picked his daughter up in both arms. The movement hurt, and he almost yelped in pain, but he bit his tongue for his youngests happiness. She giggled as he brought her to her cheek to give her a raspberry.

“Good morning princess!” Tony said.

“Daddy! Daddy! I picked out my clothes today.” Morgan announced proudly. 

“Good job.” Tony said, and put her down. Morgan immediately went to Nebula’s side, and stretched out her own small chubby hand. Nebula sighed and gave her own hand in response. Morgan was fascinated by Nebula’s skin, she loved the colors and the intricate mechanics, and Nebula just allowed herself to be examined. Tony and Pepper thought it was cute, but they never said that because everyone knew Nebula would kill them if they said it.

“Well that is three, where’s the last one?” Pepper asked, platting the pancakes.

“I’ll go get him.” Tony volunteered. He wandered to Harley’s room to see the boy still laying in bed. Tony rolled his eyes.

“Up an’ at ‘em!” Tony cheered, Harley woke suddenly staring at Tony. “Come one kid you’re going to be late for school.”

“School?” Harley asked sleepily, and Tony found it all too cute, especially when Harley used a full fist to wipe at his eyes, “I don’t need school. I’m real smart.”

Tony pretend to consider that one, “Nope, you need to go. Protect Peter and all.”

That caught Harley’s attention. Tony knew that Harley had a protective instinct, he had seen it before. Within moment of Harley meeting Peter, Harley had decided that the boy was his to protect. A little brother.

“Why… why does Pete need to be protected?”

“Bullies at school, so please watch out for your brother, and don’t get in too much trouble.” Tony said smiling.

When Tony returned to the kitchen Peter was finished eating, and Nebula was forced to eat with one hand, because Morgan wasn’t letting go of her other hand. Pepper was smoothing down her skirt.

“Where’s Harley?” She asked hastily.

“Getting dressed now. Go, I’ve got this. I’ll drive them to school.”

Tony knew that Happy could drive them, but he wanted to. This felt important and right, dropping your kids off on the first day of school, that’s what parents do.

Pepper didn’t look happy about it, she leaned down to kiss the top of Morgan’s head. Morgan smiled up at her mother. Then Pepper moved on to place a kiss on the crown of Nebula’s head, and Nebula looked shocked and amazed at that. Finally she leaned of and kissed Peter, who blushed. And as if on cue Harley wandered into the kitchen, dressed but bleary eyed, so Pepper swooped in and kissed his forehead as well. Harley didn't even react, the boy was so tired.

Then Pepper whirled around, she placed a quick peck to Tony’s lips before leaving the suite. 

“Have a good day at school.” She called behind her.

Only ten minutes later Tony was scrambling around to get everyone in the car. He was holding Morgan’s Iron Man backpack, and a black lunch box in his hands, ushering his children to the car. Nebula followed them and slid in the passenger seat.

Tony looked at the people in his car, and thought about his amazing morning.

Yes he aches and was sometimes in pain, but the children before him. His wife. They made it all worth it.

And Tony would live in years of pain to continue living his perfect life.


	3. Morgan's Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan has a very important homework assignment

Morgan Stark loved Kindergarten. She got to go to school every day and play with friends and learn new things. Her Daddy even said that one day she would be smarter than he is, and her Daddy is very very smart.

Today her teacher, Mrs. White, said that she had a very special assignment for the class. It was the first piece of homework she would ever have, and even though Harley and Peter always complain about having so much homework, Morgan was excited to be like her brothers.

The assignment was for each of the students to draw the most important person in their life.

That night, after Dad picked her and her brothers up, she ran to her room.

“Where are you going?” Nebula countered as she watched the youngest Stark race by her.

“I have to do homework.” Morgan returned excitedly going into her room.

Morgan pulled out a piece of paper and her crayons, but she found that the homework assignment was harder than she thought it would be. Who was the most important person in her life? 

She wasn’t sure of what to draw, so she drew Mommy. Because Morgan knew her mommy was the most amazing person in the whole-wide-world. Her daddy had told her so.

Because Mommy would come from work tired from a long day at an office, but as soon as Mommy saw her kids her smile would get huge, and her mommy would always smile and give them all kisses. And Mommy read her books every night when she was about to fall asleep, and she made sure to do silly voices.

So she drew Mommy, with a big pink smile and an orange ponytail. Morgan stepped back to admire her work, she thinks she did a pretty good job of drawing her mommy.

But then Morgan remembers her daddy. Daddy saved the whole entire world, and what’s more important than that?

So Morgan grabbed another piece of paper and sets to work all over again. She draws Daddy’s beard and moustache, and his purple glasses. She makes sure to draw his special arm that’s made out of metal.

Because Daddy is super duper important, not just because he saved the world. Daddy also kisses her boo-boos every time she falls, and he always picks her up in the mornings and lifts her to the ceiling. He always listens to her when she tells her about her day, and asks her questions because he is interested. He is the best dad ever.

Morgan is all done with her picture of her daddy. She puts it next to the picture of her mommy and smiles, because she is going to take her daddy’s picture into school. 

But then Morgan remembers her big sister Nebula. She groans as she grabs another piece of paper, because Nebula is the most important person in Morgan’s life. Because whenever Morgan thinks there’s a monster in her closet or under her bed, Nebula checks. Even if she gorans about it being foolish, she checks and then puts Morgan back to bed.

And Nebula is just the coolest, she has awesome blue skin that Morgan is allowed to look at, and sometimes when Morgan looks at her arms in just the right way she can see sparkles.

So Morgan draws a picture of Nebula, in the picture she is frowning, because Nebula rarely smiles, she reserves those for her family, and Morgan’s classmates don’t get to see her smile. They haven’t deserved it.

Nebula’s picture goes on top of Mommy’s and Daddy’s. Morgan dusts off her hands and is about to go to play with her toys when she thinks about Harley. 

Harley is really important. Harley is her biggest brother, and when she has nightmares she crawls into his bed and he keeps the nightmares away. And when he saw that a little boy pushed her on the playground Harley made sure to keep her safe and stop the boy from ever doing it again.

Harley is harder to draw than the others, but she does her best to mimic his big blonde curls onto the page.

But now Morgan is thinking about her other brother, Peter. Peter is the most important too, because he is always willing to play games with her, and he likes to run around with Morgan on his shoulders. Peter always tells her that he loves her, just so that she won’t forget it.

So Morgan draws a picture of Peter, he is smiling really wide in the picture.

Now Morgan has five whole pictures, and she can feel the frustration inside of her, because her teacher asked for just one important person. But how can Morgan choose only one?

Ever member of her family is the most important in their own way.

And she feels the tears of frustration starting to build, because she doesn’t want to fail her first ever homework, but she can’t figure out how to do it. She has too many important people.

“Hey honey.” Daddy’s voice comes from her doorway. “Why are you crying sweetie?”

Morgan had so many emotions that were all too much that she ran to her daddy and wrapped her arms around her legs. Daddy picked her up and hugged her tightly, soothing her and petting her hair. And Morgan cried harder.

Finally Morgan’s tears resided and Daddy down at her with big eyes.

“Why are you sad?” He asked Morgan.

“I have too many!” Morgan replied frustrated.

“Too many what?” 

“Too many important people. I’m supposed to have one. But I have five.” Morgan replied, she was yelling now, just a little and her daddy didn’t seem to understand.

“Mrs. White gave us homework.” Morgan explained with a sigh, “She wanted us to draw the most important person. But I wanted to draw my whole family, because you are all the most important.”

Now Daddy was smiling, and Morgan was a little upset about that, because he should be just as angry. She was having a really huge problem. The huge-est problem in the whole entire world. And he was smiling.

“I have an idea.” Daddy said, putting her down on the floor.

Morgan and her Daddy worked until it was time for dinner, and she really liked the end result.

“Can I bring it to dinner to show Mommy?” Morgan asked excited.

“Yeah kiddo.” Daddy replied, ruffling her hair, “I think Mommy will love it.”

So that night over dinner Morgan showed everyone her homework assignment.

“The most important person in my life is my family, all of them.” Morgan declared showing off the picture the she and Daddy made together. It was her entire family standing next to each other, all of them smiling (except Nebula) and all of them together.

And Morgan didn’t quite understand why Nebula had tears in her eyes, or why her Mommy gave her extra goodnight kisses that night.

What she did know was that as soon as she got her homework back Daddy put it up on the fridge so that everyone could see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter isn't the best, I was trying my best to write from a five year old's point of view.


	4. Three Times Harley Protected his Siblings and The One Time They Protected Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley's siblings somehow get bullied. A lot. And Harley doesn't like that.

Harley was protective of his siblings. He had lost his family during the five years where he had disappeared, so now he clung to his new family so tightly afraid to let go. And Harley would be damned if anyone ever hurt his family.

This protective streak started with Peter.

Harley and Peter were only a year different in age, and naturally they were the closest of the children. Peter has this big smile and innocent eyes that make Harley happy that they are friends.

Unfortunately, Peter’s good nature also extended to his bullies.

Harley and Peter went to the same school, and the entire time Harley’s head was on a swivel, because Tony had told him that Peter was being bullied, and Harley was not going to let that happen. Because Peter is his little brother, and Peter is one of the best people that Harley knew. But the first week of school Harley saw no evidence of bullying.

That didn’t mean Harley wasn’t vigilant, he just wasn’t as worried as he had been the first week.

That all changed when Harley had been released from a test early and allowed to wander the halls of school. Harley knew this was Peter’s lunch period, and figured he might as well stop in and say hi to his little brother.

He was Peter sitting next to his friends Ned and Michelle, which wasn’t uncommon. Harley knew the two of them, and Harley liked them enough. Across from the three was a boy that Harley didn’t know.

Michelle didn’t look happy, which wasn’t uncommon, but Ned’s hands were balled into fists, which was odd, because Ned was one of the kindest kids (right behind Peter) that Harley knew. So he approached the table, from behind Peter, Ned and Michelle.

“Listen Penis, I want the spot this year on Decathlon, and it’s my last year. You’re not going to fuck it up for me.” The boy said.

Harley felt a fire boil in his gut, what did this boy just say to his little brother?

“Flash, if you want the spot so bad, just study extra.” Peter said, his voice was even and soft.

Flash apparently didn’t like this, because he slapped the sandwich out of Peter’s hand. Peter didn’t do anything but look at the sandwich that was now on the ground.

Harley waited for his little brother to stand up to the bully, to say something and put him in his place. But Peter didn’t, he just smiled tightly. And Harley couldn’t allow that, because this was his little brother, and Harley had already lost too many people. He needed to protect who he had left.

So Harley stormed over, his hands balled into fists.

“Dude, what did you just say?” Harley asked from behind Peter’s back.

Peter twisted to see Harley, and Michelle gave a small smile at Harley’s presence. Peter looked slightly worried, as if he didn’t want Harley to say anything to his bully. Flash didn’t look too impressed by Harley’s entrance.

“This doesn’t concern you new kid.” Flash rolled his eyes dismissing Harley.

“Oh it does concern me when you are being a dick to my brother.” Harley insisted.

Flash laughed, his head thrown back in an honest to God laugh. Peter looked like he was going to be sick. And Harley knew whatever came out of Flash’s mouth next would be bad.

“Penis Parker’s your brother?” Flash asked between laughs. Harley say red, because Flash did not just call Peter Penis. “But his entire family is dead!”

And Harley didn’t know how to control himself in that moment, he swung at Flash. Harley punched the kid twice, and he ran away holding his nose, crying.

Harley knew that he would get into trouble for that, but he didn’t care. Because Peter was looking at him with wide than kful eyes, and the kid deserved it.

“Next time someone says something like that, I want you to punch their lights out. I don’t care if your the better person. You’re allowed to protect yourself and defend yourself.” Harley said placing his hands on either of Peter’s shoulders. He didn’t let go until Peter nodded.

___________

Harley was home for three days with a suspension, Tony had taken him out to ice cream when he found out. And Pepper didn’t give him a stern talking to, so he knew they were both proud that Harley stood up to the bullies.

But as much as he loved the tower he was getting stir crazy, so when Morgan asked to go to the park, Harley all put jumped to volunteer to take her.

Harley walked around the block to the small park that Morgan liked to go to, and Morgan chattered the whole way about school and her new friends. Harley liked that she was so normal, and it reminded Harley of his little sister.

Morgan wanted to play tickle monster, so Harley chased her around the playground for twenty minutes, and when ever he caught her he tickled her until she squealed and wriggled away. But as little kids do, she got bored with the game pretty quickly, and decided she was going to play in the sandbox.

Harley sat back watching Morgan build up a castle.

“Harley, Harley! I’m going to make it super duper big.” Morgan insisted.

Harley laughed, “Will it be big enough for me to live in.”

“No silly!” Morgan laughed, “You live at home.”

And Morgan was back to making her castle. The park was filling with more kids for their post-school playing. One little boy came over to the sandbox, he looked to be about Morgan’s age.

Unprompted the kid ran up and kicked Morgan’s structure, sand sprayed everywhere. Morgan let out a surprised scream and tried to rub away from the sand that was now covering her face. The little boy was laughing manically.

“Hey kid.” Harley said, his voice not as harsh as it was for Flash, because this kid was just a kid, “You need to apologize.”

Morgan was sniveling.

“You’re not the boss of me!” The kid replied haughtily, and Harley crossed his arms over his chest.

“No, I’m not. But I see your mom over there, what would she say if she knew what you did?” Harley asked, pointing in a general direction of where all the parents were together. He didn’t know which was the kid’s mom and it was an empty threat, but Harley wouldn’t let anyone be mean to his Morgan. Not even a snot nosed kid.

The kid’s face was pale, and he quickly apologized. Morgan nodded, and she stood up and began to wipe away the sand from her clothes.

“Thank you Harley.” Morgan said, and Harley smiled.

“That’s what big brothers do.” Harley replied.

___________

 

Going out to dinner as a family is a rare event, but today was Pepper’s birthday and so the entire family wore nice clothes and went to the best restaurant in town.

Harley was beginning to get used to the stares that accompanied being near Tony Stark, but in the restaurant today the stares felt different. Harley looked around the room, and he could see the social elite, who have no business gaping at Tony, whispering to each other and looking at their table. And Harley didn’t understand, he narrowed his eyes and glared at people who stared at his family.

“Thank you guys for coming out to dinner.” Pepper smiled, she took Tony’s hand in her own.

“Happy Birthday Mommy!” Morgan replied, handing Pepper a drawing that she had made herself. And Pepper smiled at it, treating it like it was the best gift she had ever been given.

The waiter came over to their table with a bottle of wine. He too was staring at the table, but Harley could see his gaze was directed to Nebula. The waiter was trying his best not to stare at her, but even as he poured the wine Harley could see his gaze slip to Nebula’s blue skin.

And Nebula could tell as well. Harley could see her fists balled on her lap, and she stared down at her plate, not making eye contact. And Harley wished Tony hadn’t made them go out, because couldn’t he see Nebula was uncomfortable. Of course he couldn’t Harley thought, It’s Tony, the man is denser than a two by four.

This was something that Harley couldn’t fix, he couldn’t make the world apologize for seeing Nebula as different. He couldn’t protect her from the stares she got.

So Harley did the only thing he could think of, he placed one hand over Nebula’s balled fist. Nebula flinched slightly at the contact, and then looked at Harley with something that he couldn’t quiet place in her eyes. Neither said anything, and that was okay.

“Pepper, Halrey and I made you a present, but it’s back at home.” Peter said excitedly, not noticing the tension.

“Thank you Peter, and you two Harley. I can’t wait to see it.” Pepper smiled.

The dinner happened mostly without a hitch, people stared but they didn’t say anything. Until Harley excused himself to use the rest room.

He was leaving the bathroom when he ran into two older women, they were gossiping outside the bathrooms, their voices were in a fake hush.

“Do you see that freak Tony Stark is with?” The first woman asked her friend, and Harley bristled.

“I don’t know why this restaurant even let it in here.” The second woman replied, and if that’s all they had said Harley might have let it go. People were bigots and didn’t understand that Nebula was an alien, he couldn’t stop that. But the woman had to open her big fat mouth and make Harley wasn’t to kill her, “I mean you’re not allowed to bring pets.”

Harley’s vision washed red and Harley could feel himself shaking with anger.

“I didn’t know they let bitches in here either.” Harley remarked, and the women both looked at him. One opened her mouth but Harley didn’t let her speak, “You ladies are really trash, you know that right? You act all high and mighty but you look down on my sister. I wish I wasn’t a human like she isn’t, because I hate to be associated with you two.”

Harley whirled around to see Pepper, she was smiling warmly at him, her phone out.

Later that night Pepper sent the video the women’s companies, and decided that they wouldn’t have business with them again. Harley was glad to have Pepper on his side when protecting his sister.

___________

 

Harley didn’t really get bullied at school, but he did get slandered in the press. They called him Tony Stark’s Pet Project with Anger Issues.

Somehow the tabloids had found out about all the incidents in which he worked to protect his siblings, because they had all been through so much, and the press had twisted it. Making Harley out to be a troubled kid with an affinity to violence, that Tony only kept around to make himself look better.

And everyone in the Stark house knew all the news was fake. They all knew Tony loved Harley and wasn’t using him.

But that didn’t stop the tiny kernel of doubt to be planted in Harley’s head. He stayed up some nights staring at the ceiling, wondering if he really was just a pet project. Because Tony and Peter had fought together on Titan, and Nebula and Tony had survived impossible odds together on a ship doomed to die, and Morgan was Tony’s flesh and blood. What was Harley, some kid that Tony had meet in Tennessee and then wanted to leave behind.

Harley didn’t say it, but it got to him. Alot.

When all the kids were at school, and Tony thought Nebula was out of the building, Tony would call tabloids and yell at them, tell them to redact their statements. He had even sued one. But the rumors continued.

Nebula heard it all, and she hatched a plan.

Originally the plan had been hers alone, but she discovered that she needed Peter’s help, because Peter could do things with his spider abilities that Nebula just couldn’t do. And as little as Nebula liked to admit, she needed the boy.

So the two worked together on their plan when five year old Morgan Stark burst into Nebula’s room.

“I wanna help too.” Morgan exclaimed.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” Peter replied, looking unsurely at Nebula.

“I’m going or I’m telling Dad.” Morgan declared crossing her arms over her chest with a huff. And if Nebula wasn’t so annoyed by the girl she would be proud, mastering manipulation at age five was impressive.

“Fine.” Nebula agreed.

And that’s how Peter Nebula, and Morgan (who was perched happily on Nebula’s hip) ended up in the office of the main editor of the worst tabloid in New York City. The man looked like he might crap his pants, and Nebula hadn’t even shown him her knife yet.

“Stop writing about our brother.” Peter hissed, his normally kind voice darker.

The man was leaning back against his chair, and Nebula used the hand that wasn’t wrapped securely around Morgan to run a finger over the gun holstered to her hip. The man’s eyes went wider.

“He doesn’t have anger issues,” Nebula sneered, than she stepped closer to the man’s desk. She leaned in a little, baring her teeth slightly as a warning, or an added threat. “But I do. And I don’t like it when people are mean to my brother. I could get very, very angry. You understand don’t you?”

The man nodded terrified, and Nebula leaned back to look at Peter. Peter wasn’t smiling, but she could see the pride in his eyes.

“Good, because we don’t want to have to pay you another visit.” Peter nodded, “Next time Nebula might not be as nice.”

The man stared wide eyed at Nebula, who was again running her finger over the top of her blaster, wondering what about this was nice.

“And you smell like poop!” Morgan chimed in from Nebula’s hip.

“And you smell like poop.” Nebula agreed.

After the meeting the tabloid never ran a bad story about Harley Keener, and Harley never knew why. But his siblings did. Because Harley works really hard to keep them all safe, they might as well return the favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again apologies that this isn't the best. I'm having trouble with Harley's characterization, because the last time we really saw him the boy was ten. So I am making an educated guess on what he turned into.


End file.
